Boneca de Porcelana
by Debby-Chan
Summary: Misa era como uma boneca de porcelana. E um dia ela iria se quebrar. Mas isso nunca irá acontecer enquanto ela estiver com um certo soldadinho de chumbo. /Resposta ao torneio “Spirits of Nature”/ MattxMisa/ Casais Hétero/ Tema 6/ ChibiAnne


Já não se lembrava mais quando havia começado a gostar dela

Já não se lembrava mais quando havia começado a gostar dela. Só lembrava-se perfeitamente do modo em que se conheceram. Bem, não podia dizer que fora por um mero acidente ou questão do acaso, ele a tinha espionado antes. Não o tipo de espionar que se tem por querer saber sobre a pessoa que ama, e sim para uma missão. Mas, de certo modo, o destino cruzou seus caminhos.

Tudo começou quando Mello, seu amigo de infância, o chamou pedindo por ajuda. Matt não podia negar aquele favor; Mello era alguém muito especial para ele e sem contar que o ruivo não tinha muitos planos para um futuro. Para ele, a vida era sem-graça.

Logo após sua chegada aos Estados Unidos, já tinha uma missão a cumprir. Mello o incumbira de vigiar uma garota que estava como suspeita ser o segundo-kira, ou pelo menos de já ter sido.

Matt pegou o endereço do hotel da garota. Dirigiu-se para o local. Pegou seu isqueiro e acendeu um cigarro. Estava ansioso. Tudo aquilo mais parecia um jogo de videogame do que um caso onde um pequeno erro poderia significar a sua ruína. Matt chegou ao ponto e se distanciou para não ficar ao alcance das câmeras de segurança do hotel.

Pegou seu gameboy e começou a jogá-lo. Mesmo enquanto jogava, não tirava a atenção da porta do hotel. Para ele, manter a atenção em seus jogos ao mesmo tempo em que fazia outra coisa era algo fácil.

Passaram-se algumas horas, já mudara de jogo cinco vezes e já acabara com quase todo seu maço de cigarros e ainda começara a ficar com fome.

"Droga... Não tem nenhuma lanchonete ou barraquinha por aqui..."

Desligou o jogo e começou a olhar em volta a procura de algum vendedor ambulante. Ao voltar-se novamente para o hotel, viu uma menina loira acompanhada do que parecia ser um guarda-costas.

Não notou quando deixou seu cigarro cair de sua boca. A menina caminhava com **elegância**,seus cabelos loiros esvoaçavam com a brisa da tarde. Esbanjava um sorriso que era de contagiar as pessoas ao redor. Os olhos, o corpo, a alegria que ela emanava...

E um toque de celular. Matt despertou de seus devaneios e apressou-se a atender.

- Alguma novidade?

- A garota acabou de sair acompanhada de um homem. Aparenta ter entre catorze e vinte anos e é bem bonitinha.

- Matt! Estamos numa missão, quer parar e brincar?

- Só estou dizendo a verdade.

- Ótimo. Siga-a e me ligue se ver algo suspeito.

Desligou o celular. Agora estava ficando mais emocionante. Matt ajeitou seus óculos e começou a andar. Tinha de admitir, era meio complicado seguir uma pessoa sem deixar pistas. Principalmente quando ela para a cada loja de roupas.

Matt sentiu seu estômago roncar.

"Mais um pouco... Só até chegar perto de uma lanchonete..."

Mas parecia até que a garota brincava com ele. Era só chegarem perto de uma que que a menina andava ainda mais rápido. Definitivamente, aquele trabalho era cansativo.

No final do dia, já não se agüentava mais em pé. Rodara toda a cidade e nada de uma parada para comer. Já estava quase mandando tudo se explodir e parar no primeiro restaurante, quando percebeu que o guarda-costas da menina parara para atender o celular.

"Qualquer coisa suspeita... Se ele começar a agir diferente se enquadrará no termo."

Mas também não pôde de deixar de notar a garota. Agora ela parecia ter encontrado uma roupa realmente maravilhosa, pois abrira um largo sorriso e atravessara a rua animada. Tão animada que esquecera de olhar para os lados. Matt arregalou seus olhos ao ver um carro em alta velocidade se aproximando. Correu para rua e puxou-a pela mão, quase sendo atropelada por um triz.

O carro freara um pouco depois fazendo um estardalhaço. Várias pessoas pararam de transitar para ver o que havia acontecido.

- Você está legal? – Perguntou Matt, preocupado.

- Si-sim... – Gaguejou a loira, ainda meio abatida – Obrigado por ajudar a Misa-misa! – Disse, abraçando o ruivo forte.

O segurança, que estava estupefato com a situação, balançou a cabeça e correu em direção à Misa.

- Misa! O que você pensa que fez? Podia ter sido atropelada! – Ralhou, fazendo cara de quem espera por desculpas.

- Ai Mottii desculpa a Misa! – Disse finalmente, largando o ruivo.

- Er... Eu já estou indo. – Avisou Matt, virando-se para ir embora.

- Ahh já vai? Mottii e eu íamos jantar agora, posso pagar pra você como agradecimento?

- É melhor não... – Só agora percebeu que não devia ter se intrometido. Tinha de tê-la salvo e ido embora sem nada dizer. Agora isso poderia comprometê-lo.

- Mas a Misa queria tanto uma companhia para o jantar! Faz tanto tempo que não converso com um amigo...

-... Então eu aceito. Mas só porque é uma linda dama me pedindo. – Cantou Matt. Ele se perguntou se teria aceitado pela insistência da menina ou pela comida. Mas tanto fazia. Misa deu um sorriso e apontou para uma lanchonete ali perto.

Na lanchonete, Mogi foi para a fila comprar o lanche e os outros dois foram procura uma mesa. Acharam uma perto da janela e ali se sentaram.

- Misa adorou a sua roupa. Gosta de _visual kei_? – Perguntou a loira, interessada.

- Er... Bem, na verdade eu nem sei o que é isso. – Respondeu Matt,um pouco sem jeito. Estava se arrependendo de ter aceitado o convite.

- Ah, é um estilo japonês de roupas. Eu uso _gothic_ _lolita_, que são vestidos muito pretos e com babados e muitas rendas! – Animou-se ao explicar a tendência a qual seguia. Matt não tardou a notar que a garota gostava de falar.

"Pelo menos não ficamos sem assunto... Odeio momentos em que não sabemos o que falar".

Logo o segurança chegou com a comida. Matt agradeceu e pegou seu hambúrguer. Parecia que o único momento em que Misa parava de falar era quando comia. Agora jazia um silêncio só quebrado pelo barulho da mastigação.

Matt olhava a loira comendo suas batatas-fritas. Por impulso, largou seu hambúrguer e pegou uma de suas fritas. O **sabor** era normal, mas não parecia ter o mesmo **sabor** que os que ela comia. Não, os dela pareciam ser muito mais deliciosos, como se qualquer coisa sem sal ficasse repleta de gosto só por ter o simples contato com ela. Naquele momento, desejou ser aquela batata...

X.:.X

Ao terminarem o jantar, Mogi foi pagar a conta enquanto Matt e Misa saiam do lugar. A menina tinha um sorriso agradável. De fato, Matt estava se apaixonando. É claro, ela era bonita, simpática, auto-astral e, apesar de ser um pouco ignorante a certos fatos, Matt notou a inteligência da menina. O raciocínio lógico dela era tão bom quanto a de vários alunos da Wammy's House.

Matt olhou para uma torre que continha um grande relógio no topo. Já era tarde, Mello deveria estar preocupado.

Matt olhou para a loira e virou-se para se despedir.

- Misa-misa, já estou indo. Obrigada pela refeição.

- Ahhhh, já vai? – Disse, desanimada. – Misa queria se divertir mais com um amigo, aqui nos Estados Unidos ninguém me conhece...

- Bem, do jeito que você é simpática, logo terá dezenas de fãs. – Falou, abrindo um sorriso. Ela parecia uma garotinha pedindo para o pai deixar ficar mais um pouco no parquinho.

- Então ta... Raito não iria gostar de saber que Misa anda com um amigo por aí à noite... Iria achar que Misa está o traindo... – Disse, lembrando-se do seu grande amor. – Mas toma. – Deu a Matt um papel com um número escrito – É o meu telefone. Misa vai adorar encontrar com um amigo!

- Valeu. – Matt pegou o papel e analisou o número. – Tchau, Misa.

-Tchau Maaaaaattttyyyy!

Matt ligou seu celular. Trinta e oito chamadas não atendidas. Todas do mesmo número. Não tardou muito para o celular começar a vibrar.

- Fala, Mello.

- COMO ASSIM "FALA, MELLO"?! O que você andou fazendo esse tempo todo para ter de desligar a porcaria do celular? Hein?!

- Relaxa, eu estava espionando a garota. Bem, na verdade eu estava comendo um hambúrguer num papo bem descontraído com ela, mas...

- O que... O QUE VOCÊ DISSE?!

- Não esquenta, tudo sob controle. Agora to indo para casa que eu estou um caco.

- O que você... – E desligou o telefone celular. "Dia... Interessante", pensou Matt. Finalmente tinha um motivo para prestar mais atenção nas suas tarefas.

X.:.X

Era outro dia. Matt jogava seu gameboy ao mesmo tempo em que olhava para as câmeras de segurança. Tinha esperanças de vê-la novamente. Seu telefone tocou. Não deixou tocar nem mais uma vez e já o havia atendido.

- Matt, como está ai?

- Um tédio. Mas eu já to quase no chefão.

-...

- Péssimo humor, hein? Apesar de ser verdade. Mas, em todo caso, nenhuma movimentação.

- Aqui ta o mesmo tédio daí, então não reclame.

- Ah, faça-me o favor, pelo menos ai você tem a voz de uma garota bonita pra te entreter! – Disse Matt, invejoso. Mello não quis trocar de lugar com ele, pois, segundo o loiro, não conseguiria mexer em tanta tecnologia.

Matt estava chateado por não poder ver aquela loira tão divertida. Achara o jeito dela simpático à primeira vista. O modo que ela andava olhando as vitrines das lojas ou até mesmo o modo que ela ria da vida. Era também o tipo de pessoa com quem você não tem momentos constrangedores ou tensos.

O ruivo sorriu ao lembrar-se dela. Desligou o telefone e o jogo, voltando-se inteiramente para as telas que passavam as áreas vigiadas. É, seria um longo dia.

X.:.X

Naquela mesma hora da conversa do ruivo com Mello, Misa estava deitada em sua cama. Encarava o celular sem desviar sua atenção. Mogi já não sabia o que havia com ela. Achava que a garota esperava por uma ligação de seu namorado. _Coitada_,pensou.

Misa não sabia porque estava tão ansiosa por uma ligação. Convencia seu cérebro que era pela falta do que fazer e que esperava ansiosa por rever seu 'amigo'. Não se passou por sua cabeça que talvez sentisse algo diferente de amizade por seu querido amigo ruivo. Ela mal o conhecera e já o intitulara como _querido_ amigo.

Para Misa, seu coração só pertencia a uma pessoa: Yagami Raito. Apesar de, mesmo sem saber, seu coração estar em outro lugar...

X.:.X

Alguns dias se passaram. Apesar de não saber o porquê, Misa já não precisava mais de um guarda-costas obrigatório. Mello já deixara de persegui-la tanto. Não tinha muitos motivos para investigar alguém que provavelmente já não era mais kira. E foi nesse dia em que Matt ligou.

- Alô?

- Olá, Misa. – Cumprimentou Matt, com um tom feliz. – Lembra de mim? O Matt?

- É claro, Matty! – O ruivo aliviou-se. Achava que a garota não se lembrava mais dele e tudo que sentia por ela não passassem de... Um amor platônico. - Por que não me ligou antes?

- Muito ocupado com o trabalho, sabe como é... Então, tudo bem?

- Tudo sim... – Misa sorriu ao saber que não houvera nenhum grande motivo para não ligar para ela. Ela pensava que o ruivo deveria ter uma namorada e que não ligara por achar que ela estava apaixonada por ele. Ah ta, Misa-misa apaixonada por ele? Até parece. Só porque ele era bonito, inteligente, usava roupas legais, era um cara legal e a fazia rir, não queria dizer que ela estava gostando dele... Não, aquilo que ela sentia não podia ser isso. Mas mesmo assim... – E com você?

- Sobrevivendo... Mas melhor por poder ouvir a sua voz.

Misa sentiu seu coração bater mais forte. Sem perceber, deu um sorriso leve, meio abobalhado. Depois de perceber que levara uma cantada, voltou a si.

- Haha Matty, você não sabe que eu tenho um namorado? Ele não vai gostar nada de saber que você fica cantando a Misa.

Matt calou-se por um momento. Como pudera esquecer que ela tinha um namorado? Agora sim poderia dizer que era amor platônico.

- Matty?

- Ah, sim, Misa tenho de ir.

- Ah... – Misa entristeceu-se na hora. Arrependeu-se deveras por ter dito aquilo. "Se Misa-misa não tivesse dito aquilo talvez ele..." mas parou seu pensamento. Como assim "talvez ele..."? Ela gostava do seu namorado! Do Raito! Se ele gostava dela, ela tinha de dizer aquilo, não podia dar falsas esperanças a ele. Mas mesmo assim, ela gostaria de não ter dito aquilo... – Então ta. Tchau.

- Quem sabe a gente não marca de sair juntos depois? Tchau.

E, além de sentir suas bochechas corarem, percebeu que ele não seria do tipo que desiste.

X.:.X

"Misa Amane vai voltar para o Japão..." deduziu Mello, vendo que a garota com várias malas. Ligou para Matt. Finalmente a falta de interesse dele havia lhe custado um erro.

- O que você está fazendo? Misa e Mogi estão no aeroporto de Los Angeles, como você não viu?

- Droga! Eles me enganaram! Subornaram o cara do caminhão de entregas e saíram ontem com tudo! Peguei o entregador no corredor hoje, todo feliz e ele disse tudo. – Disse Matt, decepcionado consigo mesmo. Mas também sentia-se triste. Misa nem se importara em ligá-lo para avisar que voltava para o Japão...

- Certo, agora eu vou para o Japão seguindo-os.

- E eu? Planto bananeira aqui?

- Venha também, oras... – "O que esta acontecendo com o Matt?", intrigou-se.

Matt sorriu determinado. Afinal, Misa iria levar uma pequena surpresinha.

X.:.X

Misa andava com pressa pelo estúdio da NHN. Como assim ela, Misa-misa, não seria a estrela do show Kôhaku? Estava furiosa. Tivera de voltar para o Japão às pressas para justamente marcar presença no show, nem dera tempo de despedir-se de seu _querido_ amigo, e agora isso?

Andava apressada quando viu a principal repórter do estúdio. A nova porta-voz de Kira, Kiyomi Takada. Misa sabia que ela estava sendo 'usada' por Raito para obter informações para o caso. Não se conteve em dizer isso na cara dela.

- Que peninha... Ela nem suspeita que está sendo apenas usada pelo Raitozinho para as invés... – Foi calada por Mogi.

Mas o que não esperava, era que aquela mulher risse de sua cara.

Depois do escândalo que se seguiu, Misa estava morrendo de ódio. Esperneava o quanto odiava aquela mulher ridícula. Seu celular tocou. Iria ignora-lo, mas mesmo após ter caído na caixa postal a pessoa continuou ligando. Atendeu muito nervosa.

- O QUE VOCÊ QUER?

- Calma, calma, Misa-misa. Não gostou de eu ter te ligado?

- Ma-matt? Não, era outra coisa...

- Será que poderíamos nos encontrar? – Perguntou Matt. Estava com saudades de vê-la.

- O Quêêê...? Você está no Japão? Ops! Tinha esquecido de te avisar isso...

- Eu sei. Estou no Japão agora mesmo e na mesma cidade que você, por mero acaso... Destino?

Misa riu. Adorava as cantadas dele. Por um segundo esqueceu-se de Raito, Kôhaku, Takada, esqueceu-se de tudo a sua volta. Só aceitou o pedido sentindo uma paz de espírito.

X.:.X

Misa chegara no local combinado. Era um lugar bem agradável. Logo avistou o ruivo em uma das mesas de pedra que tinham por lá. Ele se levantou e Misa correu em sua direção, pulando nele para dar-lhe um forte abraço. Matt ficou sem reação na hora, mas em seguida correspondeu ao ato. Sentiu o doce cheiro de mel dos cabelos loiros da menina. Ah, como era bom! Poderia ficar naquele abraço gostoso o resto de sua vida. Mas tudo que você gosta dura pouco.

Largaram-se do abraço. Matt queria ter continuado a abraçando. Misa também. Mas ambos acharam que seria estranho.

- Por que gritou no telefone? – Matt, curioso, perguntou.

- Tive um dia estressante. – Respondeu Misa, tirando o sorriso do rosto ao lembrar-se do assunto.

- Se quiser eu te faço um bom **chá, **vai se sentir melhor.

Misa o encarou. Seus olhos estavam ligados, não arriscavam a romper aquela ligação. Misa sentiu um calafrio e Matt um falhar no coração.

- Senti saudades. – Disse Matt, sem desviar seus olhos.

- Misa também.

Matt deu um pequeno sorriso e Misa fez o mesmo. Deram as mãos e foram andando, para um lugar que só o ruivo sabia.

- Veio com seu namorado?

- Não. – Misa lembrou-se de Raito e quase afastou suas mãos da do ruivo. Só não o fez, pois se sentiu sozinha. Há quanto tempo não falava com Raito? Há quanto tempo, nas raras vezes em que voltava para casa, ele vinha lhe dirigir uma palavra? Sempre que voltava era para lhe pedir um favor, para lhe dar novas instruções, e quando não era para lhe mandar fazer algo, mal lhe dizia um _olá_. Também não recordava dele ter dito sequer uma vez que lhe amava. Mas Matt... Ele sim dava-lhe motivos para rir, para ficar feliz. Estava acostumada a não ter o contato de Raito, mas em tão pouco tempo, em tão pouco contato que tivera com aquele amigo, já a deixava tão triste com sua falta...

Misa apertou a mão do ruivo. Deixou uma lágrima cair. Sentia-se tão sozinha quando não estava com Matt e agora, quando podia estar com ele, sentia-se tão... Estranha. Ele sentiu a solidão da garota e deu-lhe um beijo na testa.

- O que foi? Sabe que pode contar comigo, não sou seu amigo?

Misa o olhou. Seu sorriso... Seus lábios... _Irresistível._

Matt a olhou. Aquela carinha manhosa. Ela estava tão... Frágil. Frágil como **porcelana**. Sim, Misa parecia uma boneca de **porcelana**, daquelas com lindos vestidos cheios de laços e rendas, de rosto tão branco quanto sua inocência. Uma boneca que com um simples toque, com uma simples batida, se desfazia em mil pedaços no chão. E Misa não era exceção. A única diferença, é que ela era forte para agüentar tudo sozinha. Só que não poderia agüentar tanto tempo. Um dia, essa solidão a faria se quebrar. Mas, se dependesse de Matt, ele seria o soldadinho de chumbo que a protegeria dos toques maliciosos. A protegeria de tudo que pudesse entristecê-la. Tudo que pudesse quebrá-la.

Só que o soldadinho de chumbo não esperava que ela o beijasse...

E tudo ocorreu em segundos. Um beijo. Um ato de amor. O sentimento que unia aqueles dois com tanta paixão. Algo que os dois esperavam desde o primeiro olhar. A simpatia de um. O sorriso de outro. O que atraíra os dois. Uniam seus lábios num beijo que, de sua simplicidade, se tornara forte, apaixonado _demais_. Matt enlaçava a cintura da loira com a mão esquerda enquanto a direita acariciava sua nuca. Misa levara as duas mãos para abraçar o corpo do garoto.

As pessoas passavam e os olhavam lembrando do romantismo que há muito se perdera. Algo lindo que já era raro de se ver.

- Ma-matty... – Disse Misa ao separar seus lábios dos do ruivo. – Eu não...

- Misa, eu te amo. E não vou deixar nenhum pseudo-namorado te tirar de mim – Disse, dando um forte abraço nela. Misa não podia mais negar. Raito não a amava. Já sabia disso, mas não queria saber. Desde que pudesse ser dele já estava bom. Mas agora era diferente. Ela o amava e era correspondida. E aquele sentimento era muito mais doce.

- Ok então... Matty, você será meu cachorrinho! – Disse lambendo a bochecha esquerda do ruivo e pousando sua cabeça sob seus ombros.

- E você será a minha boneca de **porcelana**.

**Nihao n.n**

**Nem acredito que consegui terminar essa fic o.o' **

**Tinha começado outro dia e como num vapt que resultou num vupt. **

**Pois bem, minha primeira fic hetero 8D Espero que tenham gostado e não esteja oc x.x Eu realmente tentei, mas acho que não tenho criatividade para fazer a Misa XD -só quando esta zuando ela- **

**E bem...Adoro encarnar o Matt - Ele é tão...Eu (?).**

**Reviews? 8D Quem sabe eu não me incentivo a escrever mais heteros com elas?**


End file.
